Arranged To Love
by Fieryazn1124
Summary: Features the characters of Season 01, 02, and 03. Bound by an agreement between families, an event changes the lives of seven people, though it affects the youngest four. Journey through the lives of these four people and how this ethical tradition affect
1. It Started Out As Just Us

A/N: First Digimon fic. This story might start out confusing because I'm doing a present- flashback- present thing. But Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I do own what you don't recognize.

Chapter One: It Started Out As Just Us 

The rain poured down outside, pelting at the glass windows of the school. A girl around the age of 15 stared intently, concentrating on the world outside instead of the person next to her.

"Rika." He whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not here, Takeru. You remember what we agreed on." Her lavender eyes gazed into his for a brief moment before looking out the window again.

"We agreed on a lot of things. But this is one we can take a chance on breaking." He smiled slightly at her. She faced him and gave a small smile of her own as she felt him tighten his hold on her.

"Now, Takeru, what would people say? The popular hotshot basketballer is hanging with the rebel gangbanger-wannabe girl? I don't want people to talk about us. It would only make our lives harder to deal with." She sighed.

"Fine then. Same time, same place." He turned to walk to his locker but suddenly turned back and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss. "Happy anniversary, Rika."

With that, he walked away, leaving a stunned Rika brushing her fingers along her lips.

…

"Did you see that, Henry?" Kari Kamiya sighed and she looked down at the floor.

"See what?" The cobalt blue-haired teenager looked over his shoulder. But all he could see was Rika Nonaka, the daughter of a famous model, his ex-best friend.

"T-T.K. kissed her." She tried to swallow her sobs before they came out, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her small frame, causing her to stop.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure that girl has nothing on you." He smiled down at Kari. "Ready to go? If we hurry, we can grab a table before other people get there."

She picked up her backpack that was leaning against her locker and swung it on her shoulders. Kari opened her locker once more and sighed again.

"What's wrong?"

"No umbrella."

"That's okay. I have two." Henry smiled again. "I must've taken Suzie's by mistake." He held the pink umbrella out to her. She took it gratefully and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go."

…

"Whew! That was close!" Henry and Kari ran all the way down to the café on Umetado Street. It was the new popular place for all the teens in the Odaiba area. There was a computer lab set up along one of the walls that had fast internet connection. Another wall was filled with books and there were tables scattered throughout the place. The counter was near the back corner and the kitchen was in the backroom.

"You go grab a table and I'll get the drinks." Kari said and handed him her backpack. Henry was about to protest but she gave him a look.

"It's not _that_ heavy and don't worry about it. My treat. I grabbed some money from Tai's wallet this morning." She smiled.

"When did you become a thief?" Henry grinned.

"A thief? Me? Come on, Henry, you know me better than that. Besides, what's a few yen from a brother who's in your debt? I was simply collecting." Kari smiled again and slinked towards the counter.

Henry snagged a table that was surprisingly not taken. Even though the two raced out early, the pouring rain held them back. The table was near the window that overlooked Himajuto Park, which was across the street. He dumped Kari's backpack at the seat across from him and opened up his own. Taking out his math homework, he flipped through his notebook, trying to find the notes he had taken earlier that day.

"Welcome to Hoshi's. What would you like to order?" A tall brown-haired, eighteen year old girl smiled at Kari. Her nametag read 'Misako'.

Kari returned the look with one of her own. "Hello, Misako. I'd like one tall green tea milkshake and one tall watermelon juice, please." Misako rang up the prices and answered, "That'll be 594 yen." Kari handed the money over and it was put into the cash register. "It'll be a few minutes."

Kari nodded and looked over people's heads until she could find Henry. She scanned about half the room before a flash of blonde came into her view. She whipped her head to her right and saw _him_.

"Oh, Kari. Uhh…hi." T.K. mumbled out. Then, he turned towards Misako, who had returned with Kari's drinks. "Misa! I didn't know you worked here!" Takeru exclaimed.

She playfully socked him. "Today's the first day. How's Matt?"

"You ask about Matt but you don't ask about me?" T.K. gasped dramatically.

"Don't be so weird. Hold on. Let me hand over these drinks and I'll get on my break. Move, _Takeru_, you're in her way. She's a paying customer." She winked at Kari as he stepped aside. Only Rika and family called him that.

"Here you go, enjoy!" With that, Kari smiled once more and whisked away with the drinks towards Henry's table.

…

"Now, what do you want, kid?" Misako, who was nicknamed Misa, asked as she sat down in a chair across from T.K.

"Can't I just ask how my favorite cousin is-"

"Cut the crap. I thought Zen and Kanaye were your favorites." Misa mentioned her two brothers, one older and one younger. "Never mind. Just tell me already."

"Okay, there's this girl. And I want to get something for her."

"Does little Takeru have a girlfriend?" She joked lightly.

He scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it is our anniversary…"

"Your _anniversary_?" Misa's eyes were as wide as an owl's.

"Misa, are you hyperventilating?"

"Takeru Takaishi! How long has this been going on?"

"Only a few months."

"A few months?"

"Six."

"But…but…but that's half a year! You're too young to have a girlfriend. What happened to the good old days when you were arranged?"

"You mean like you are? We're in the new millennium, Misa. Lots of things have changed. Anyways, what should I-"

"Hey! You know, Grandmére and Grandpére were the ones who set me up with Robbie. It doesn't matter what century; it's been tradition in our family! I wouldn't be surprised if you- never mind." She shook her head and continued. "Anyways, what's the story?"

"What?"

"The story! How'd it start?"

"No! You said that you wouldn't be surprised if I…what?"

"Forget about it! Never mind I said that. Just tell me how you and this girl got together."

"Fine, don't tell me then. I'll find out. Well, remember last year…"

…

Kari set the two drinks on the table and plunked herself down on the bench next to her backpack. She took a sip of her watermelon juice and gazed at Henry.

Henry. His unusual dark midnight blue hair complimented his steel silver-grey eyes. Those soulful, mystifying eyes held as much emotion as T.K.'s blue ones. They were like a storm in the sky at the beach. Sometimes, it was cloudy or crystal clear. It looked strange, seeing as he was ½ Japanese and ½ Chinese. Due to his martial arts training since his childhood, he had a tough, lithe build. It wasn't bulging visible, but it was there. He still went to his Sensei to keep up his training to prove himself that he was still worthy of earning his black belt. But he'd never harm anyone.

He was there for her when T.K. wasn't. Normally, he would've gone to West Shinjuku High School in his district, but he was routed to Odaiba High School instead, which was the next closest high school. He was not like the other guys in their grade. Henry was the strong, silent type but his wisdom was of an old man's. His mysterious and charming demeanor puzzled Kari at times but it was one of the things she liked most about him. Currently, he was having mental battle with the numbers on his paper.

He caught her looking at him and breathed in. "I almost forgot how much I hated word problems." He took his drink and slurped some. "Thanks for the drink. What?"

"No problem. And, well, Henry, how do you feel…about me?"

"I think that you're a great person. You're kind, smart, beautiful, not to mention, a great dancer and you're you, nobody else. Being you is one of the best things a person can receive from someone. Why?"

"Just wondering." She went back to her drink as Henry tried to finish his math problem.

A few minutes later, Henry shuffled his papers together, stuck them in his math book and stuffed it all away in his backpack.

"So…" He started.

"Henry, can I kiss you?" Kari asked abruptly.

"W-what?"

Kari sighed. "Can I kiss you?"

"If I said yes, this wouldn't be your first kiss, is it?"

"What difference would it make?"

He said seriously, "Kari, a first kiss should be shared with a special person."

"Whether this is my first kiss or not, you are special." Kari leaned over and pressed her lips on Henry's. He seemed shock for a second before kissing back. It was a sweet kiss. It wasn't lust-filled or rushed. Oddly enough, she felt eyes on them.

They pulled away from each other. "Where do _we_ stand now, Kari?"

"Where do _you_ think we stand?"

He leaned back and shifted in his chair. "I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"I think we're just…friends. Maybe, in time, it'll turn into something more."

"Exactly what I was thinking…uh…that wasn't your first kiss, was it?"

"No. Was it yours?"

"No." Henry heard laughter in the opposite corner of the café. He glanced over and sighed heavily. "Kari, does this have to do with T.K.?" She looked at him and nodded. She couldn't lie to him. Not many people could. "You know, you don't need to kiss me just to show him up. Like I said earlier, you don't need to prove yourself. You are you. And if he can't see that, then, well, he'll come around. And it'll hit him when he least expects it."

Kari's eyes lit up. "You really think so, Henry?"

He placed his hand over hers and glanced outside at the park. There, he saw a redheaded girl with a black jacket, the hood covering her porcelain face, sitting on a bench. Rika.

"I know so."

…

Like it? Hate it? Let me know.


	2. Halfsies

A/N: Would love to thank Takako, Major Misprint, Strife, and pixiegirl100! You guys are the greatest! I can now live another day knowing that my story isn't _that _bad.

**Takako: **Henry and Rika. You crazed Jenruki fan! ) I'm just kidding! I'm just as crazy! I could be all cliché and tell you "everything will unfold for itself in time" but that's exactly what it is. I'm sorry for the disappointment in that answer!

On another note, Misako is not based on me nor anyone that I know. Totally made up, same with Kanaye and Zen.

Disclaimer: As much as I would appreciate coming up with these people, they're obviously not mine. Well, except for Misako.

Chapter Two: Half-sies 

Rika looked through the busy café's window to see if Takeru had decided to get a drink to help out his cousin, Misako. Misa treated Rika like a sister ever since they met at an anger management class a few years ago. While Misa improved and learned to control her anger, Rika was still most likely to let out a fury of attacks if you stepped within three feet of her. Her eyes caught on to an orange vest. There was only one person in her whole life that wore that orange vest. He probably didn't see her. Yet. Too into his homework. Rika smirked. Henry hadn't changed.

Then, Kari came into the view. She was an all out goody-goody. Had one older brother in university and she lived in this area. Her best girl friend was an eccentric named Yolei, who was dating some boy genius named Ken. He lived on the east side of Rika's district. Sure, they've seen each other, but Rika never made the initiative to talk to her. What would they talk about anyways? The writings of Shakespeare or the weight distribution of Jupiter's moons? Yeah, right.

She watched as they were talking to each other. It looked like how her and Henry once were, just looking at each other, not minding the rest of the noisy crowds around them. Then, she saw them kiss. Goody Kari had the guts to kiss Henry. On the lips. Rika's heart leapt to her throat. After a few seconds, she calmed down. Why had she felt that way? Was she…jealous? Can't be. She _is_ with Takeru, after all. Then, why? A thought struck her. It was because she thought that _she'd_ always be the one to kiss him.

That's when her eyes landed on Misa. Who was talking to Takeru, who was looking at Kari and Henry.

…

T.K. turned his gaze back to Misa.

"Take her out for a dinner and movie. Nothing wrong with that."

"We've done that a million times already. May I remind you, this is an _anniversary_? It has to be special." He sighed and looked at his watch. He had a few more minutes before he had to get to the park.

"It's starting to clear up outside. Maybe you guys can go to the beach. If the weatherman's right, it should make the sand soft and dry by tonight and you can have a candlelit picnic dinner at the beach. I'd say that that is pretty special."

"One more thing. How do you get a rebel to like romantic stuff?"

Misa waved his question off. "Even though I am an ex-rebel, I still follow the codes, one of them being not to tell of a rebel's weakness. Besides, I'm doing all this other stuff for you. If you had enough oomph to ask her out, you'll think of some way."

…

"Takeru, where are you?" Rika looked to her left and right in hopes of finding the boy. It wasn't like him to be late, well, at least when he had to meet her. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes. Growling, she elbowed the person hard in the ribs and jumped up into a fighting stance. She was about to punch the person when a hand stopped her fist. The other hand was clutching his side.

"Takeru! You know better than to do that to me." She helped him over to the bench.

"Surprise." He wheezed out weakly.

While he massaged his ribcage, Rika stared at him. His blonde hair had grown a bit since they had gotten together. His body was a stronger, leaner build now that he was once again on the basketball team as captain. She was on the girls' basketball team, too. Though time had passed, he still had those same cerulean eyes. Sometimes, they were the color of a bright sky or dark night. Or even in between those shades of blue. They were filled with life, with hope. To her, they were filled with love. It was an odd color for someone who was ¾ Japanese and ¼ French, but who was she to talk about weird eye colors?

And now, they were looking into her amethyst ones.

Takeru. He was the one who convinced her mom for her to go to an actual public school. At Shinjuku Girls' School, she didn't have friends. Her real friends went to a public school. To this day, she still missed seeing them. Goggle boy Takato and his girlfriend, Jeri. Stupid Kazu and the clueless Kenta. Ryo? Forget him. But Henry… He was still here. He was sent here. He was once the closest to her. Almost as close as she was with Takeru. In fact, they had stopped talking right before she met Takeru. But, Henry was still close, physically.

Rika came back to the present as Takeru pushed her bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. "You're beautiful, Rika." She smiled. It was clear that he meant that she was beautiful inside and out. Rika loved how Takeru made every moment they were together more special than the last time. It surprised her how he remembered the date when they were official. She always thought that was the girl's duty. Of course, she wasn't like other girls. But the fact that he knew just amazed her. He must really care for her. Yet, they never said that they loved each other. Six months. And it was yet to be said. Still, she didn't know if she could bring herself up to say it when the time was right. Love. Such a simple word that involved so many emotions, so many complications.

…

"Well, I better get going. It's my turn to cook dinner tonight." Kari said as she was starting to stand up. Henry followed the action.

"Let me walk you home, then."

"No, that's okay. I don't live that far, just a few blocks. Besides, don't you have a train to catch?" She asked as Henry slipped his backpack on his shoulders and adjusted his white wristbands.

"It won't be here for another half hour. Your place is on the way to the station. It's perfect." Kari smiled at his answer and began to gather her stuff as Henry threw away their empty cups. As soon as they left, another couple grabbed their table.

Outside, the rain had already died down and the sun was out. It seemed as if it was drying any sign that it had rained only moments before. The spring-transition-to-summer season this year in Japan was awfully unpredictable. Just like now, it could be freezing cold in one minute, then blistering hot the next.

Like a true gentleman, Henry walked on the side closest to the cars that were whizzing by in case they should drive through a puddle and Kari wouldn't get splashed. Kari, on the other hand, kept jiggling her backpack in disbelief that she had kissed Henry earlier.

"So," Henry started, breaking Kari's chain of thought. "What're your plans for the weekend?"

"I think I'm just meeting up with old friends. Mimi, the girl who lives in New York that I told you about, is visiting. A bunch of us are going to surprise her at the airport."

"That's great. I'm kind of doing what you're doing. You remember Takato? The guy who came to my place with his girlfriend, Jeri, that day when we were working on that science project? Well, him and my other old friends are going to have a kind of reunion." Henry sighed. "It'll be great to see them again, since I don't get to see them everyday at school anymore like I used to."

"What about Rika?" Henry flinched for a second.

"She knows them too. She was close to Jeri, so she was probably invited too."

"Oh."

"And what about T.K.? Is he going to be there?" Henry asked softly. He wasn't sure how Kari would act, now that she was calm, but like Henry, she cringed slightly also.

"He's going to be there. He was pretty close to Mimi too. We all were." Kari thought of something then smiled at Henry. "But I've gotta say. I don't feel to comfortable leaving my _half-boyfriend_ in Rika Nonaka's clutches."

Henry smiled back. "I don't think that my _half-girlfriend_ should be hanging around under the eyes of T.K. Takaishi."

"Aww. You know I wouldn't be unfaithful to you, babe." Kari laughed.

"I don't know, love. You're gonna have to prove it to me." Henry started to laugh along with her. It was an old joke between the two due to Suzie, Henry's little sister.

The door opened and two laughing people walked in.

"Henry! You're home!" Suzie jumped up and landed in his arms. He gave her a tight squeeze before setting her down. "Can you make me something to eat?"

Henry smiled at her. The little girl made her eyes look wider and held a face that couldn't be resisted. "Alright. Suzie? This is my friend, Kari, from school. Kari, this is my little sister, Suzie. Why don't you take her to the living room, okay? I'll be back." Henry slipped into the kitchen and went to see what he could make for the three of them.

"Okay!" Suzie called after her brother. She turned to smile at Kari and took her hand. "Come on! This way!" She giggled and Kari felt herself flung onto a couch. For a little one, Suzie had some power. Kari smiled weakly at her as Suzie sat next to her, tilted her head, and stared at her.

"Uh…hi?"

"Are you Henry's girlfriend? He doesn't let many girls here except for Rika. She was like my sister." Suzie asked, tilting her head to the other side.

"No! I'm his friend!" Kari gasped at the little girl's question. Rika? Why would Rika be here?

"You answered that pretty quickly."

"But, I'm not his girlfriend! I'm just a friend!" Kari was about to break down.

"Okay then. So, then are you his half-girlfriend? Since you're not his girl, but you're his friend?"

Luckily for Kari, Henry came out with a plate of quesadillas. "Here, Suzie, you better eat up. Jade's the one making dinner tonight." Suzie shuddered. Jade was Henry and Suzie's older sister and she wasn't exactly a master in the art of cooking. More of a pre-beginner, if there is such a category. "Go ahead, take some, Kari."

Kari didn't move. Henry looked at Suzie, who was happily munching on the cheesy snack.

"Suzie…what did you do?"

She looked at him with an innocent face. "I didn't do anything."

"Then what's wrong with Kari?"

Suzie looked at Kari for a second and then looked back at Henry. "She said that you weren't her boyfriend. Then, I told her that Rika was my sister."

Henry sighed and smiled softly. "Suzie, you know that Rika's not really your sister. Jade is."

"That's why I said that Kari was your half-girlfriend. That way mommy and daddy don't know."

Henry laughed.

"Yes, that's what she is. My half-girlfriend. Don't tell Jade or Robbie, okay?"

"Okay, Henry." She turned to Kari and pressed her index finger against her nose and lips. "Shh. It's a secret, Kari."

Kari and Henry reached Kari's place and she pressed the button for the elevator.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday. Tell Takato and Jeri that I said hi." Kari said.

"Sure. You have a fun weekend. Who knows? Maybe we'll bump into each other."

"I doubt it, but okay!" The elevator door opened.

"Bye, Henry. Thanks for making me feel better." Kari leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"No problem, Kari. If you're feeling down again, just call." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Then as she walked into the elevator and pressed the button to her floor, she saw Henry's retreating back in the setting sun.

…

I am desperately trying to make these chapters longer! I have some ideas thought up but the worst part is when to break them into chapters. This is my latest pet peeve. Hopefully, I'll figure all that out soon. Real soon.

Until then, let me know what you think!


End file.
